Ray's a genie
by Lil fighter for good
Summary: Sequal to Ray's a girl. It's been one year since he was turned into a girl, he has a treasure- a genie lamp. When wishing to be gone Ray gets turned into a genie. Kai discovers him and wishes for infinite wishes. So exactly how long will it take for Kai t
1. being turned

Lil fighter for good: Okay, well ya, I sorta did stop doing stories on this account, but then I thought- awww my loyal fans. So I have other accounts with fics my most recent one is FlameAlchemist127. I only have two fics up, but I'm gunna have a new beyblades one up that's a mystery- if you've ever read ten little Indians/and then there were none by Agetha Christie then you'd love it. So ya. Please enjoy this sequal to Ray's a girl.

Ray finaly did it, he found his treasure. He sat there holding the small lamp. One year had passed since the time he was turned into a girl, him and Kai were together, and they had Kotori, who was annoying Kai at the moment in the other room. Kai seemed to be so distant since then. Not long ago had there been a terrible fight between the two.

"Kai, what're you doing?" Ray's voice asked "Nothing, leave me alone." Kai's voice responded.  
"Aww come on, Kai. You know I hate it when you keep secrets." Ray whined and Kai glared at him.  
"Stop your whining you're giving me a headach." Kai's voice said sternly.  
"What's wrong, Kai?" Ray asked.  
"Nothing." Kai said.  
"Come on, you're never this grumpy." Ray said and Kai yelled.  
"Stop prying into what I do and what I don't!! Just cut it out!" Kai yelled.  
"Atleast I care!" Ray yelled back.  
"So what, I'd be better off if you just shut up and never tried to pry!" Kai yelled back.  
"Maybe I should just leave then." Ray said.  
"Fine, go, see if I care. You could drop off the face of the world and I wouldn't care." Kai said and crossed his arms. Ray walked off into his room and shut the door and here he was, sitting on the floor.  
"Maybe I should just drop off the world." Ray said in a small voice. He slowly rubbed the lamp and a girl stood there- a genie. She held out her hand.  
"Come, Master. You have three wishes." The genie said.  
"I only need two." Ray said.  
"Alright master." The genie said.  
"First I wish I could disappear, go somewhere where I won't be a bother. Second is for you to be free." Ray said in a small, sad, voice.  
"Okay, Master. You can become a genie. You bother no one and no one shall harm you." The genie said and Ray nodded. There was a puff of smoke and the genie wore regular clothes and it was Ray who was wearing the genie pants, his upper half completely bare. The genie waved goodbye just as the door began to open and Ray slowly disappeared into the lamp, the girl into thin air. Kai stood there, looking into the room.  
"Great, Ray did leave. I was such a fool. I shouldn't have yelled at him. I was so content on keeping the secret surprise date a secret that I blew up in his face. If I only could apoulogise." Kai said and then noticed the lamp. He picked it up and rubbed it. Ray appeared and just stood there.  
"I forgive you, Master." Ray said and Kai just starred in shock.  
"Ray?!?" Kai gasped.  
"Ya." Ray said and Kai couldn't help but stare. His beloved Ray came out of a lamp.  
"What were you doing in the lamp?!?" Kai asked.  
"I'm a genie. I'm the genie of the lamp and you're my master cuz you rubbed the lamp. You get three wishes." Ray said and Kai nodded with a smirk.  
"I wish for infinite wishes." Kai said and Ray sweat dropped.  
"Uh, alright." Ray said and Kai smirked.  
"I think this is the beginning to making a stronger relationship." Kai said and Ray blinked.  
"Uh, sure, Master." Ray said.  
"Ha, I wish for Kotori to be gone, erased from time and space." Kai said and Ray stared at Kai.  
"I saved her and now you want her destroyed. It could change things that have happened. There's a consiqunce. Please think of it, Master." Ray said and Kai shook his head.  
"No, I want her gone." Kai said and Ray clapped his hands. The room slowly changed to a fancier one.  
"She's gone." Ray said and looked around.  
"We would have been better off without her." Kai said and the two walked into the living room. Beautiful- a sunrook, very bright, a couch, big screen tv, a bookshelf, a piano. It was fancy.  
"This place is so beautiful." Ray said and there was a knock on the door. Kai walked over and opened the door. Tyson, Max, Hillary, and Kenny stood there.  
"Yo, Kai. We came to see ya." Tyson said and Kai stepped aside. They all walked in and looked at Ray. They all laughed at Ray.  
"OH my god, Ray you look so riduculus." Tyson said and Ray blinked.  
"What does that mean?!?" Ray said hotly.  
"I think it suits Ray. He sure has the body for it." Max said.  
"Ya, it does." Hillary agreed and Ray looked at Kai.  
"Uh, am I supposed to know them, Master?" Ray asked and everyone looked at Ray.  
"Ray, it's us. We're your friends." Tyson said.  
"Uh…." Ray tried thinking. Everything was blurry before him seeing Kai. Kai walked over and looked at Ray.  
"Do you have amnesia or something?" Kai asked.  
"Everything before seeing you, Master, it's blurry. I don't recall anything." Ray said.  
"Master, what is that all about Kai?" Tyson asked.  
"I'm a genie, I serve my master." Ray said.  
"And I'm the queen of England." Hillary said and Ray bowed.  
"It's nice to be in front of the queen of England." Ray said and everyone blinked.  
"He's scaring me." Hillary said.  
"Shake out of it, Ray! What did you do to him, Kai?!?" Tyson and Max yelled at the same time. Tyson bout ready to slug Kai, but Ray intervined.  
"PLease. I'll protect my master. Stop." Ray said and Tyson retracted his hand.  
"I can fight Ray." Tyson said and sighed.  
"Now I don't know what's going on, but I'm Master's genie. I grant him wishes. That's the reason I'm here." Ray said and Max blinked.  
"He doesn't sound like he's kidding." Max said.  
"Of course he's not. Ray, I have another wish." Kai said and Ray looked egarly at Kai.  
"WHat is it, Master?" Ray asked.  
"I wish the six of us were at the beach." Kai said and Ray nodded. He clapped his hand the sound of waves could be heard. Kai sat down on the sand and looked out to sea. Max, Hillary, Tyson, and Kenny were shocked.  
"How'd we get here?" Tyson gaped.  
"Master wished for us to come here. So I brought us here." Ray said.  
"It's growing late and I promised dad that I'd help run the store. Cya guys." Max said and took off.  
"I promised Mr. Dickonson to help him today." Kenny said and Tyson nodded. Kenny took off. Hillary grabbed Tyson's hand and started pulling him away from Kai and Ray.  
"Come with me, Tyson. I have something to show you. I know where you can find another bit beast thingy. I know a blader who can give you a run for your money." Hillary said and Tyson grabbed her hand.  
"Show me the way, Hillary. You aren't bad after all." Tyson said and left with hillary. Ray walked over sat besides kai.  
"Am I that weird, Master? Because I am a genie?" Ray asked and Kai shook his head.  
"No, Ray. You're just perfect to me." Kai said with a smile and Ray smiled as he nodded.  
"Thanks Master." Ray said.  
"I have another wish, Ray." Kai said and Ray nodded.  
"Sure, Master. Whatever you want." Ray said.  
"I want you, Ray. I want you to be with me forever." Kai said and Ray nodded.  
"Sure Master." Ray said with a smile and Kai got up.  
"Let's go home, Ray." Kai said and held out a hand. Ray took it and Kai helped him up. Ray claped his hands and they were back in the house. Someone had seen what had just happened, instead of his orginal plans to steal the blade breaker's bit beasts, he'll now kidnap Ray so he can wish for their bit beasts or bit beasts stronger. Ha. His plan was unstoppable. He will succeed. So unkown to Ray, someone is out to get him. 


	2. new threat appears

Lil fighter for good: Okay, so now I'm spending all my time on this account. Don't mnd spelling errors, I'm not awake. Okay, I didn't think I'd get that many reviews so quickly. Okay. Now thanks Reis#1gurl, that was a great idea. I'll use it just to make a great twist. Thanks again. Okay so enjoy, while I go drink a cup of tea and work on something else. I need to finish this by tea time (12:00 for those who aren't british). Heh. Oh ya and in response to your review M.S.K there shall be more action in the story in your honor. And one last note before I go off into my own lil ticky mood again like I was in last night- yes Go, he's the bad guy. So now with the story. I don't own beyblades, none of the chracters they're from beyblades and beyblades v-force none are from grevolution (even though I wouldn't mind having Brooklyn in the story) ::starts drooling at the thought of Brooklyn in the story:: heh. ::wipes my mouth:: anyway, ya, and nor do I own star treck, teletubies, barney, or bob the builder. -.-'' don't ask. I was bored and wanted to make this chapter hilarious. RUN FROM THE KILLER CRABS!!! ::runs off to make ramen for breakfast cuz there's nothing else good in the house:: (you'll find out bout the killer crabs later)

It was the next day, Kai opened his eyes to see Ray right there, so close to his body. He could feel Ray's velvet soft skin and could hear the soft noise of Ray breathing. The house was so quiet, peaceful, something he liked. Kai just layed there, taking in all that happened yesterday and began to wonder if it was a dream. Ray slowly woke up and looked at Kai, a sleepy/unawake look in Ray's eyes.  
"Master?" Ray asked and Kai was broken from his thoughts, so he looked at Ray.  
"What is it, Ray?" Kai was getting used to being called Master now, Master this and Master that, did Ray not remember his name?  
"What time is it?" Ray asked and Kai looked over his shoulder at the clock on the wall, then he pondered a minute before responding. Kai knew he was in his room, he was there with Ray……. WHY THE HECK WAS RAY IN HIS BED?!?!?!? Kai suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he remembered Ray's question.  
"It's 6:30, Ray." Kai said and went back to pondering why the heck Ray was next to him in his bed.  
"Why are you up so early, Master?" Ray asked and layed back down, but continued to look at Kai.  
"I just am." Kai said and looked at Ray, who had fallen back asleep. He looked so peaceful and innocent when sleeping. He'd yet to see Ray asleep. Everything that happened last night was a blur to Kai, what had happened? Kai then could recall it.

"I'm at your service, Master." Ray said.  
"Don't you remember my name, Ray?" Kai asked him and Ray shook his head.  
"No, should I, Master?" Ray asked and Kai sighed.  
"It's Kai. You don't remember anything from before?" Kai asked.  
"No, Master." Ray said and they sat up awhile chatting like that. Kai felt dizzy when it reached bout 10. Ray helped him to his room, a fever that was the reason why he had gone to bed so early. Ray must have watched over him all night. Kai remembered waking up at 1 to see Ray sitting in a chair with his head on his arms on the bed, fast asleep. He had gently woken Ray up and let him stay in his room the night. He remembered Ray's sleepy face has he climbed in the bed.

Kai just laughed at himself mentaly. He must have caught a fever from excitement. Kai's thoughts slowly floated away as he felt himself slip back into dream world. He woke up awhile later, to the smell of something cooking, something that made Kai yern to find out. Kai looked at the clock to see 8:30 as the time. He slowly got up and noticed he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday. He just shrugged and went out into the kitchen and took a seat at the small inland counter. Ray was cooking, he was humming a song Kai never heard before and Ray jumped when he noticed Kai.  
"Oh, Master, you're awake."Ray said and smiled.  
"Ya, what're you making, Ray?" Kai asked.  
"There's pancakes, bacon, susage, and blueberry waffles." Ray said with his smile on his face. Kai was in heaven, his favorite breakfast foods, being cooked to him for the morning. He was just about to ponder how Ray knew it when he heard the clink of a plate being put in front of him and then another which was the cup. Kai looked at the cup to see green tea. Kai couldn't resist, Ray made the best green tea. Ray took a seat across from Kai.  
"This looks delicious, Ray." Kai said and picked up his fork, but didn't know where to begin.  
"Dig in, Master." Ray said and put syrup on the table. Kai nodded egarly, poured syrup on his plate and chowed down. The best meal he had since who know's when. Kai enjoyed every bite, which made Ray happy to see. Even though Kai chowed down, he still minded his manners and wasn't acting like Tyson when it comes to eating food, cuz we all know that Tyson has nooooooooooooo table manners what-so-ever. So, after breakfast, Kai helped Ray out with the dishes. Just as they finished the doorbell sounded. Kai went and got it. Standing there was Tyson, kenny, hillary, and Max.  
"Hey, what're you doing here?" Kai asked and they just starred at him.  
"Was Kai just acting friendly?" Tyson asked.  
"Yes I was, Tyson." Kai said.  
"Oh yes, well, we were gunna do some training and were wondering if you and Ray would care to join us." Kenny said and Kai nodded.  
"Sure. You guys can come in for a second. Ray put Dranzer somewhere and I think I'm gunna have to hunt for it." Kai said as he stepped aside. Kenny, Hillary, Max, and Tyson walked into the house. Kai shut the door and went off to find Dranzer, which he found in his room on his knightstand, but his launcher was another story. He found it on his dresser, why the two weren't together he would never know, and didn't want to know. Kai walked into Ray's room, Drigger sat on the knightstand, untouched since Ray put it there, launcher right next to it. Kai picked them up and walked out into the living room. Ray was talking to them and got up when Kai walked into the room. Tyson and the others got up also.  
"We can go." Kai said and they left for the beach, the best place to train during the day. Kai walked along side max.  
"You're acting friendly today, Kai." Max said.  
"I'm going nuts. I found Dranzer on my nightstand and the launcher on my dresser." Kai said and crossed his arms. Max just laughed.  
"That's an odd thing." Max just laughed and a vein appeared on Kai's forhead and his eyebrow twitched. It wasn't that funny, it was more along the lines of stupid and idiotic. Kai grew agitated with the younger boy's laughing, but was relieved when he stopped when they could see the beach. They all then ran to the beach. They set up everything- the stadium, where everyone was gunna stand, a desk for kenny to put dizzy on, and a chair for him to sit in.  
"I wanna go first, I choose to face you, Kai." Tyson said and walked to the stadium. Kai smirked and also did.  
"Fine by me." Kai said and Ray tugged his arm.  
"What're you doing, Master? You're not gunna fight him are you?" Ray asked and Kai sweat dropped. Ray really did lose his memory, and all common sense.  
"No, it's called blading." Kai said and took Ray's hand off his and put drigger, along with the launcher, in Ray's hand.  
"I don't understand." Ray said.  
"That's your blade, Drigger. He's your faithful companion. The sport is beyblading." Kai said and turned to look at Tyson. Max walked over to call it.  
"3.……2.…1.….. Let it rip!!!" Max called and both Kai and Tyson launched.  
"Go!!!" Both said at the same time as they launched. Dranzer and Dragoon hit the stadium and immediately went right after each other. Clash after clash neither would give up. Ray was watching the battle closely.  
"Dranzer!!!!" kai said and Dranzer appeared from the blade.  
"Dragoon!!" Tyson yelled and dragoon appeared. As the two blades crashed so did the two bit beasts. Ray stared at them in amazement. Kai couldn't help but see it and did truly believe Ray lost all his common sense.  
"Dranzer, do it now! Flame saber!" Kai called and Dranzer went right after drgoon.  
"Dragoon! Phantom hurricane!!" Tyson yelled and the two blades and attack went head to head. There was a loud crash, dust went everywhere, sand was blown, and only one blade remained. Dragoon was…… slowly floating out to sea. Dranzer spun in the stadium. Tyson quickly ran into the water to get dragoon, tripping and falling face first into the water. He got up and had dragoon in hand and a crab on his nose. Tyson the began to run around like an idiot, everyone laughing there heads off. Tyson tripped again and fell into the water. This time he got up so quickly he was out of the water and seemed to be running so quickly back to shore that he was running on water. Millions of crabs were slowly coming out of the water. They chased Tyson up and down the beach. After about half an hour, Tyson was slowly growing tired and collapsed by the stadium. The crabs slowly came closer.  
"Ray, I wish the crabs were back in the sea and won't bother us again." Kai said and Ray nodded.  
"As you wish, Master." Ray said and clapped his hands and the crabs were gone. Tyson sat there rubbing his butt.  
"Crabs hurt, they're out to get me." Tyson said.  
"Whatever, Tyson." Kai said and stuck Dranzer in his pocket after that long time of watching Tyson run up and down the beach screaming and running away from killer crabs. He was yanked out of his thoughts, which has been happening a lot lately, by Ray who grabbed Kai's arm.  
"Master?" Ray's voice was small and almost inaudible.  
"What is it?" Kai asked.  
"I sense a disturbance here. Something bad is going to happen." Ray said and Kai sweat dropped. Great Ray was turning into Mr. Spock from Star treck.  
"Don't worry, the only disturbance here is Tyson's teletubie boxers." Kai said. Tyson hoped up and started to do a cheap little dance.  
"But I love the teletubies. Tenkie wenki, dipsy, la la, poe. Teletubies, teletubies." Max had slapped his hand over Tyson's mouth before he could continue.  
"Man, that was the oddest thing I've ever seen Tyson do." Max said and the others nodded. Max let go of Tyson's mouth and Tyson pulled down Max's pants. Max was wearing Bob the builder boxers. Max blushed five shades of red.  
"Ha, atleast I'm not the only one who likes lil kiddie shows!" Tyson said.  
"Atleast Bob the Builder can speak English! The teletubies speak jibberish!" Max said.  
"How would you know, unless you watch them. Ha, Max watches teletubies!" Tyson said.  
"Tyson, you do, too. You're the one wearing the teletubie underwear!" Max said and Tyson blushed.  
"Atleast Bob the Builder has a cooler theme song. Bob the builder, can we fix it? Bob the builder, yes we can." Max started to sing the Bob the Builder song and Hillary stopped him from singing the rest.  
"Enough is enough. This is growing out of hand." Kenny said as he walked over. Hillary let go of Max. Max and Tyson depanted Kenny. Kenny had on Barney boxers. Everyone starred for a second then fell over laughing, even Kai and Ray.  
"Oh my god! Now that's too funny!" Ray said.  
"Kenny wears barney boxers!" Kai said.  
"I don't believe this. This is too hilarious." Hillary said laughing.  
"Sing, Kenny, sing a barney song." Max and Tyson said at the same time.  
"I love you, you love me, we're on big happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say I love you, too." Kenny said and everyone burst out laughing harder. Here they were, everyone on the beach, having a gay old time and someone is planning to take Ray. Unbeknownst to the gang, someone is searching through Kai's place. He slowly moved from the kitchen, to the living room, to Ray's room and fell upon Kai's room. He slowly opened to the door and spoted what he had been looking for. He walked slowly into the room and picked up the lamp.  
"The genie's lamp. With this, I'll become his master……… instead of that fool." The man said and stuck the lamp in his coat and left he stopped at the beach and looked at the group. They had calmed down alittle. The man gently rubbed the lamp and Ray coulg feel something surge through his body. He slowly got up.  
"huh, Ray? What's wrong?" Kai asked.  
"I have to go to my Master now, Kai." Ray said and slowly walked towards the man. Kai and the other's looked. Kai got to his feet. The man looking down upon them was none other than his grandfather, Voltaire. He held up the lamp so they could see.  
"Oh my god, he has the lamp thingy!" Hillary said (A/N: sorry to make fun of way you said lamp thingy in the review reis#1fangurl, but I thought it was just so cute and sounded something like hillary would say)  
"Heh, now, Ray is mine." Voltaire said and Ray stood beside him.  
"Give back, Ray!" Kai yelled.  
"No, Ray is going to help me get all the bit beasts and help me rule the world." Voltaire said.  
"grrr." Kai growled.  
"Now say goodbye to you friends, Ray and Let's go." Voltaire said and began to walk away. Ray didn't even say goodbye, he just followed without another word. Kai couldn't believe it, Ray has been tooken by his grandfather. This meant war. Now Kai has to get Ray back, before it's too late. 


End file.
